The life and times of Kid and Liz
by iphophobia
Summary: My first fanfic. Lots of Kid x Liz right off the bat. Rated T just to be on the safe side. Reveiws are welcome!


"I'll always be there for you Liz." Kid said as he put his hand on Liz's bulging stomach.

"I know you will Kid." Liz replied after she put her hand over Kid's.

"Good, never forget that." Kid smiled as he felt kicking coming from within Liz's stomach.

Liz Thompson was pregnant, with Death The Kid's child.

They had been dating for a while, thanks to a friend of theirs, and one night they decided to profess their love to each other. They had tried to keep it a secret from Patty, but they eventually had to explain why Liz was getting cravings, mood swings, and having to spend mornings in the bathroom puking her guts out. Patty was of course excited to hear she was going to become an aunt.

"I'm gonna be an aunt!~" Patty shouted gleefully.

"But not for a while Patty" Liz reminded her

"Awe ok…" Patty remarked, disappointed. "Do you guys know what it's gonna be?"

"We've been reluctant to go to Stein, due to his habit of wanting to dissect things." Kid answered Patty.

"Yeah we don't need him cutting me open…" Liz shuddered at the thought of herself being dissected by the crazy Dr. Stein

Kid and Liz's relationship grew more each day along with Liz's stomach. They eventually had to tell Lord Death himself. Both feared the worst.

_Father is going to reaper chop me into pieces. _Kid nervously thought, shaking a bit as he walked to the death room holding Liz's hand.

_Kid sure is nervous, but for good reason._ Liz thought upon seeing how terrified he was. _Lord Death is a wild card when it comes to reactions._

Kid took a deep breath as he stopped at the door to the death room. "You ready Liz?"

"Ready when you are Kid." Liz nervously rocked back and forth on her feet.

"Let's go" Kid said as he opened the door.

Liz and Kid held hands as they approached the powerful god.

"Hiya Kid! Hiya Liz!" The reaper said gleefully.

"Dad, I have to tell you a few things…" Kid said dropping Liz's hand

"Sure! What is it Kiddo?" The reaper still maintained a happy demeanor

"Dad, Liz and I are dating…" Kid said while looking at the ground

"That's great!" The reaper sounded quite happy

"Dad, there's more… Liz is pregnant…" Time seemed to freeze after Kid finished his sentence. _We are going to die_ thought a worried Liz.

"That's… That's… GREAT NEWS!" Lord Death said as he hugged both of them tightly

"So you're not mad?" Kid said surprised.

"Why would I be mad?" He was still hugging them tightly "A child of a weapon and a shinigami? That sounds like fun!" Lord Death was ecstatic over the news that he was going to be a grandfather. Liz and Kid had made him promise to never tell anyone what they had told him.

"He took that well" Liz said walking home holding hands with Kid

"I'm glad we prepared for the worst." Kid sounded relived

"Me too…" Liz kept walking

"My father is a confusing man…" Kid said as he opened the door for Liz

"Thank you, and yeah he is…" Liz walked inside and sat on the couch in their living room.

"What should we do now?" Kid says as he sits next to Liz

"How about a movie night?" Liz responds as Patty walks down the stairs

"I want a movie night!" Patty plops herself on the other side of Kid "Oh how did telling Lord Death go?"

"He took the news well. What movie should we watch?" Kid put his arm around Liz and pulled her a little closer to him.

"I'm in the mood for a romance" Liz says as she moves closer to Kid.

"Okay!~" Patty jumps off the couch and gets a romance movie and puts it in the DVD player "Get comfy you two" Patty said upon seeing how close they were.

"I love you Liz." Kid whispers softly to Liz as the opening credits begin playing.

"I love you too" Liz whispers back as she plants a quick kiss on Kid's lips, much to Patty's delight.

The trio watched the movie. There were a few laughs, a few tears, and a lot of snuggling between Liz and Kid. Patty didn't mind, she liked that her sister was happy, and Kid too. Patty eventually fell asleep before the movie was over, leaving some time for the couple.

"She fell asleep" Liz whispered to Kid

"Well now it's just us" Kid said with a smile.

Liz kisses his check and he blushes a little "Just on the cheek?"

Liz smiles slyly "Not while she's around." She nods her head to Patty.

"Oh… Should we go to a place where she can't bother us?" Kid motions to his bedroom, which was more or less Liz's too now.

"Lead the way." Liz giggles a bit as Kid leads her by the hand to their room. Once they were both inside Kid shut the door so Patty couldn't stumble in on them doing something that might scar her. Once they were both in bed Kid dimmed the lights and began to kiss Liz. Kid always initiated the kissing but Liz usually lead because she had a bit more practice with it than Kid. The kissed and held each other close until they fell asleep one on top of the other. They remained close throughout the night.

Kid was usually the first to wake up in the mornings, but this morning Liz was nowhere to be found in the bedroom. Kid was frightened and called Liz's name to try and get her location. "Liz!? Where are you?" Kid bolted up and ran out the bedroom door that was open even though Kid was positive he closed it last night. "LIZ!?" Kid was getting more panicked every second. He would go into hysteria if he didn't find her soon. "LIZ WHERE ARE YOU!?"

"Kid…" It was faint but it was Liz's voice alright

"Liz?" Kid started to walk towards the sound of her voice. He followed his instincts to the bathroom. There he found a miserable looking Liz with her head over the toilet. "You ok?" Kid walks over to Liz and begins rubbing her back to help calm her down.

"Just sick…" Liz was breathing heavily and then she threw up. "Ugh…"

"Let it all out, you'll feel better later if you do" Kid moved some of her hair out of the way so she couldn't puke on it. "I'm here for you, I gotcha." Kid rubbed Liz's back some more.

"I think that's all of it…" Liz said as she leaned against Kids chest. "Let's stay here for a bit…" Liz closed her eyes and knew she was safe in Kid's arms. He would always protect her and never let anything happen to her. She was happy and he was happy too.

"You can sleep if you want. I bet you had a rough night." Kid kissed the top of her head and held her protectively in his embrace. He would love and protect her until the day he died.

"Ok" Liz said with a slight smile. She slept for an hour or two in Kids arms. When she woke up she discovered that Kid had fallen asleep too. "Wake up sleepyhead." She shook Kid a little.

"Wha?..." Kid was a little drowsy. "Did I fall asleep?"

"Yeah you did."

"Oh. Well you want to go sit down?"

"That sounds great."

Kid held Liz's hand and led her down to the couch and sat down with her. Patty came by and saw the two sitting together

"You two have fun while I'm beating Black*star in basketball" and with that she walked out the door.

"Just us now" Kid said with a slight smile. "What should we do?"

"How about this" Liz leaned in for a kiss and was met halfway by Kid. Their tongues began to explore the insides of the others mouth. Liz began to lean back and Kid pulled back.

"What's wrong?" Kid asked with a worried expression.

"Stomach pains…" Liz held her hand over her stomach.

"Oh. Are you going to be ok?" Kid said pulling her into a protective embrace and he put his hands on her stomach.

"I should be." Liz replied as she put her hands on top of Kid's

"Well I'll be here for you." Kid stroked Liz's growing stomach with his thumb

"Hehehe- that tickles Kid!" Liz said while laughing. "Stop!" She couldn't control her laughter. Kid continued to tickle her. Liz couldn't stop laughing. "Come… On… Let… me… breathe…"

"Fine" Kid said with a smile. He finally stopped tickling her. "We should do something today."

"Like what?" Liz finally caught her breath.

"How about we go to the park?"

"That sounds like fun" Liz said with a smile. They both got up from the couch and walked to the park holding hands. At the park, Kid and Liz sat and talked about future plans, like names and such. Then as they were leaving for home, Kid stopped Liz.

"Something wrong Kid?" Liz asked confused. Kid took a deep breath and got down on one knee. "Kid…" Liz was a bit surprised at what he was doing.

"Elizabeth Thompson" Kid said while looking right in Liz's eyes. "Will you marry me?" Kid pulled out a small box from his back pocket. Inside the box was a perfectly symmetrical diamond ring.

"Yes… yes yes yes yes!" Liz was crying tears of joy. She hugged Kid tightly. "I love you Kid" She said with a smile.

"I love you too Liz" Kid held her tightly as if he never wanted to let go. "Let's head home."

"Yeah, let's" Liz held Kid's hand all the way back to Gallows Manor. Once there Liz kissed Kid and wrapped her arms around him. Kid did the same. They kissed for a while until the phone rang. "I'll get it" Liz reached for the phone as Kid sat on the couch. "Ok. You sure? We can come and get you. Ok then. Bye." Liz hung up

"Who was that?" Kid asked as Liz sat on the couch next to him

"Patty." Liz snuggled close to Kid and laid her head on his shoulder.

"What did she want?" Kid put his arm around Liz.

"She wanted to let me know she was sleeping over at Maka's house."

"Ok." Kid smiled. This was the happiest he had ever been. Not even symmetry had made him feel this good. "We should head to bed now."

"Ok then."

Kid got up and led Liz by the hand to their bedroom. The couple fell asleep holding each other close. Whatever life had in store for them, they would face it together.


End file.
